oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptuna A. Mardoll
; ; Jack of Hearts | birth = April | status = Alive | residence = | alias = Aquila of the Sea | bounty = ???,???,??? | epithet = The Water Witch | jva = | doriki = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 89CFF0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Neptuna A. Mardoll is a born to a and a , hailing from the illustrious . Whilst she was very young, both her parents died of sickness and left her an orphan. While she was born a Mermaid, Mardoll manifested a rather unique mutation in her physiology. She possessed the ability to shift between the traits of a human, such as legs, and the traits of a Mermaid, such as a tail, fins and gils, an ability that has recorded to only manifest in Fishman-Human Hybrids. Other children viewed her as "unnatural" because of this, leaving Mardoll without very many friends whilst she grew. This lead into her being a rather introverted teen and eventually adult, despite the fact that she left her home to become a pirate at the age of fourteen. During her travels, Mardoll trained her natural abilities as a hybrid of two aquatic species, becoming both revered and feared for her mastery over the element of water. Her ability to command the primordial force of the sea itself has often been mistaken for the possession of a or type , confusing most due to her retaining the ability to swim. This command makes her a danger to all Devil Fruit users, as she is capable of controlling their key weakness with a skill equivalent to that of a god of the seas. Her command over water has gifted her with the epithet of The Water Witch ( , Zā Uōtā Uitchi; lit. Enchantress of the Deep Seas). Her travels had taken her all across the , with her name spreading far and wide even beyond that. Her skill and her fearsome ability in battle is what prompted the known as the Mad Monk to approach her with the request for her to join his crew. Having gone her whole life without having anyone to truly call a friend or companion, she jumped at the chance to feel as though she would belong. In order to attempt to lower the fear she brought about when in certain circles, Mardoll started going by the alias Aquila of the Sea (アクィラー・オブ・ザ・シー, Akuirā obu za Shī). Appearance Gallery Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Law of the Grand Twin Seas Law of the Grand Twin Seas ( , Rā obu za Gurando Tsuin Shī; lit. Oceanic World of the King and Queen Pisces) is the name of the fighting style created by Mardoll in order to combine the power of her two heritages into one dangerous form that was capable of commanding the power of the sea with the utmost perfection. This style blends armed and unarmed combat with the manipulation of the water within the user's vicinity seamlessly, transforming them into a primordial force capable of raising tidal waves to sweep away fleets of ships, or generating storms from nothing without so much as batting an eye. Unknown to most, the basis of and is the projection of powerful and nigh untraceable energies from within the user's body, using said energies to shape and manipulate water within their general vicinity however the user pleases. Merman Combat focuses on directing this energy through their will alone, packing more raw power into the manipulation of the water while also giving them a higher degree of control over its state. Fishman Karate focuses on directing the energy and therefore the water through physical movements of the body, making it much more suited for usage in conjunction with the martial arts, while also granting a greatest degree over the water's shape. This fighting style is separated into two stances, the first known as the Yin Form () representing the Merman aspect of Mardoll's heritage whilst also exemplifying the prowess of manipulation granted with this fighting style, while the second is known as the Yang Form () representing the Fishman aspect of Mardoll's heritage while exemplifying the close range aspects of the fighting style. The Yin Form of Mardoll's signature fighting style focuses more on the user's ability to manipulate the state of the water, as well as the manipulation of those states as a whole. Curiously, this style form has the least amount of maneuvers to actually deal with water. The norm of the fighting style as a whole is movement to initiate control, though the Yin Form's movement is varied depending on how the user wishes to command the water. Through the usage of this form, Mardoll is capable of projecting the energy from within her body that enables the manipulation of water onto the water source in question, shifting the power of the energy ever-so-slightly in order to induce the process known as phase transition onto the water. As the name would suggest, phase transition is the process of moving a substance from one state of matter into the next, with the easiest substance to move through the states of matter being water. Through rigid and hard movements, often performed with her hands crooked into the shape of claws, Mardoll is capable of freezing water or deposing water vapor into ice. Through free and flowing movements, often performed with her body swaying rather sensually, she is capable of condensing water vapor or melting ice into water. Through quick and erratic movements, often performed with spins and pirouettes, she is capable of subliming ice or evaporating water into water vapor. Mardoll's mastery over this aspect of the Yin Form enables her to change the phase of her attacks within a matter of seconds, enabling her to orchestrate surprise attacks and maneuvers that will keep her opponents ever guessing. Another power of this style has little to do with phase transition, and rather manipulates the state of the atmosphere itself. She is capable of projecting her body's energies out into the atmosphere and manipulate the water vapor within clouds, as well as the air pressure, in order to induce different forms of weather conditions. From tornadoes to blizzards, Mardoll is capable of generating what all sailors, no matter how hardened they may be dread: storms. Due to this ability, Mardoll is in-tune with the atmosphere, enabling her to detect minute shifts and changes in air pressure and temperature, enabling her to predict the weather with pinpoint accuracy. The Yang Form of Mardoll's style is a form that focuses more on the capability of water and the ability to manipulate the shape of the water. Through flowing movements, Mardoll is capable of manipulating the water of the sea into tidal waves and bullets of water, her mastery reaching so far as to allow her to turn rain droplets into sharp blades as they fall, making her ability to damage her opponent more widespread than many opponents she has faced, giving her an upper hand when facing many people, especially those with weaknesses to water, like those with Devil Fruits. *'Yin - Winter Blade' (): :*'Yin - Peerless Dance of the Winter Knight' (): *'Yin - Winter Blossom' (): :*'Yin - Winter Garden' (): :*'Yin - Winter Crown: Briar Rose' (): *'Yin - Winter Knight' (): *'Yin - Ride of the Winter Queen' (): *'Yang - Light Rainfall in Autumn' (): *'Yang - Heavy Rainfall in Autumn' (): *'Yang - Refreshing Stream in Spring' (): *'Yang - Torrential Stream in Spring' (): *'Yang - Steaming Pool in Summer' (): *'Yang - Scalding Pool in Summer' (): *'Yin-Yang - Cocytus' (): *'Yin-Yang - Archeron' (): *'Yin-Yang - Lethe' (): *'Yin-Yang - Phlegethon' (): *'Yin-Yang - Styx' (): Trivia *Mardoll's appearance is based off of Juvia Lockser from the Fairy Tail animanga series. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Fishmen Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Navigator Category:Female Characters